Chapter sixteen (TWDL)
Authors Note: The downside of removing conflicts from a story is that you drastically shorten the story. As such, this story will likely not reach my intended twenty chapters. But my next story won't have the Voldemort related issues removed. Yes, this is a shameless advertisement, but it's currently at 30 chapters and is a Durmstrange Harry story. My attempt to make my own version of Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived by The Santi, and so far it's my best work. I'll also be trying to get it published as quick as possible to free up space on my computer, so I can focus on the next project. __TOC__ September 1st, 1998. These last few years were amazing and peaceful, though surprisingly boring. The Triwizard Tournament occurred without incident and Cedric Diggory was the winner; he and Cho later married. I managed to charm Fleur Delacour and acquired her as my Lady le Fay and Queen of Avalon. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I hadn't decided yet; her sister wished to become my Lady Black, when she was older. I eventually required more time and tested out of Wandless magic, Charms, and Potions. All of this occurred while I began damaging the muggle world. Including, emptying their banks, vaults, and treasuries, terrorist attacks, and placing women under stasis. I spent a summer in the time chamber, training my children, which I carefully aged and matured mentally and physically. In that time, I managed to meet my quota of eight powerful, skilled and intelligent offspring. All of my children were rewarded with wives to begin their lines. This insured Avalon would have a bright future. I managed to get approval to round up and destroy the Dementors, Lethifolds, and Quintaped. Executions would now be done, by throwing people through the veil. I also cleansed Great Britain of all Troll species, which I used in a large-scale ritual of sacrifice to enhance my strength and durability even further. I later repeated this process on the Giant colony. After my wives and I graduated, most of us opted to work towards our career goals before starting a family. One month ago, I used a powerful dark ritual to annihilate muggle-kind and divided it's life-force among all magical's. I did all of this as my alter ego Nihilus and then challenged myself. Yes, you read that right. Flashback I had just appeared before the Wizengamot, in my Nihilus disguise and noticed them all looking disoriented. "I see you all received my present! I hope you like it, I picked it out for all of you." I said, to their concern. "I used a ritual to wipe out muggle-kind and divided their life-force among all magicals. I'm not here to brag though, I'm just bored and it's time for the climactic end of my game. Nihilus, the Greatest Dark Wizard of All Time, versus, Hadrian Peverell, who became the undisputed Greatest Wizard of All Time, in the future. If he wins, I stop with muggle-kind, if he loses, I continue my entertainment with magical-kind." I said, gleefully, enjoying everyone's shock. "Why?" Crouch asked, in shock. "To see who is stronger." I said, as if it were obvious. He didn't look satisfied with my answer. "I am centuries old and so bored, I need amusement and haven't had a good fight in decades. Now, as for the battlefield... it will be the entire planet, including the atmosphere. The rules... if you die, you lose. The battle will begin on September first, after the Hogwarts Express departs, and the safety of students and citizens will be guaranteed." "Are there any other obligatory stupid questions?" I asked, snidely. No one said anything, so I teleported out. End Flashback I was currently looking at my other self in the Nihilus disguise, we were beginning on top of a mountain near Hogwarts. I wanted to start it off in semi-public for great press. "Begin whenever your ready." My other self said calmly. Terra Contremo, I thought, causing an earthquake. I used this and my telekinetic power to tear the mountain apart and launched the pieces at him, forcing him to dodge the powerful attack and retaliate with a lightning curse, that I dodged. I barraged him with a variety of lethal curses, which he shielded himself from. He shape-shifted into a Horntail and flew away, I did the same. I quickly caught up and breathed fire at him. It hit and he let out a scream of agony, that caused the beginnings of an unpleasant headache. He aimed for a nearby village and shape-shifted back to his human form and propelled himself to it with telekinesis. I did the same, as he landed and disillusioned himself. He was trying to buy himself time to heal, I realized. I needed a strategy...I needed Fiendfyre. I landed and and quickly conjured Fiendfyre and then let it loose on the village and turned on my Magic Absorption. Moments later his shock affected his magic, revealing him prematurely. I began barraging him with Blasting Curses, which he survived by absorbing the magic. I quickly sent a wandless trip jinx, which hit and sent a Cruciatus Curse. He screamed in agony, before negating it and blasting me backwards. I teleported out of the blast wave. I arrived, directly in the center of my own Fiendfyre, my Magic Absorption still active and pulling all the magic into me. I loved Fiendfyre, it just kept expanding and increasing without a drain on the casters magic. That made for an easy way to recharge the metaphorical batteries. I finished absorbing it moments later and was back at full strength. My other self stood, observing me for several moments before he cast a powerful spell on the villages undead, which I placed into stasis. They appeared between us and began their slow walk towards me. I conjured more Fiendfyre and began walking towards my other self, while carefully manipulating it in a vortex around me. I stored my wand as I neared him, sent the Fiendfyre at the Inferi, and then punched him into the remains of a Jaguar car. I used a combination of Earth and Fire elemental magic and blasted molten rock onto him, then hit him with a Wandless Blasting Curse, which shredded his battle robes. He teleported away and I followed. I arrived and was hit with a Cruciatus Curse, which I absorbed. I took in my surroundings and saw we were in Little Whinging, Surrey, on Privet Drive no less! I hated this place! "Induco caelum necnon terra simul!" I said, angrily, while glaring at my other self. I observed the meteors falling from the heavens and molded my immense telekinetic power around me as a protective dome. Nihilus did the same. The meteors hit mere moments later and we both watched the destruction with joy. I personally enjoyed the destruction of the Dursley home. I pulled my shield closer to myself and flew into the air. It had all been reduced to flaming ruins. All the places where I had unpleasant memories were burned away. I used my telekinesis to knock the dust back to the ground and removed my protective barrier. I knew that I was competitive enough that neither of me would give up, so I would have to beat my other self. I willed myself to transform into my Obscurus and my other self did the same. I could tell we had the same idea: destroy Surrey. Our immense, Merlin-level powers, combined with a synthetic Obscurus, and our absolute hatred for Surrey rendered our Obscurus forms as massive amorphus blobs. We began tearing buildings apart with our raw power, the walls began to crack and tremble, before beginning to collapse. We spent the next ten minutes trying to injure each other, before we both realized it was too inefficient for combat. The only positive was that Surrey was destroyed. I quickly transformed back into my natural state and he did the same moments later. I began barraging him, as soon as he was tangible and he was quickly defeated. I drained knowledge from his mind and found out he was from days into the future. I pulled us both into the Shadow Realm. I restrained him and then Rennervated him. "I win." I said, with a smug smile. "Obviously. I'll return to my time, our goal was achieved, hopefully no one will cross us due to fear." "Hopefully." I said, before removing the restraints. He quickly teleported away, I opted to do the same. I arrived in the dark mirror of Avalon's throne room and found my family, including Amelia, waiting on me. I exited the Shadow Realm and appeared in front of them. "You're alive!" Daphne said, jumping into my arms. "Was there any doubt, whatsoever?" I asked, in amusement. They all became suddenly silent. The silence spoke volumes. "I trained for a month in the time-chamber, the equivalent of thirty years. That, combined with a grey ritual to remove my need for sleep, and allowed me to get more training in; enabled me to fight on equal footing with Nihilus. Our battle did a lot of damage, but he's beaten and his body was destroyed. He actually tricked me towards the end of the battle, but it didn't work to his favor." "What kind of damage?" Amelia asked in concern. "A mountain and village near Hogwarts and Surrey were all destroyed." I said to her shock. "I decided to start big and tearing a mountain apart and throwing the pieces at him allowed me to take control and keep him in a fighting retreat." I said to her approval. "I summoned a meteor storm in Surrey to bombard him with, but he broke the jinx that I used to immobilize him with and threw up an immensely powerful shielding spell." "I need to call an emergency Wizengamot meeting and you will need to be attendance." Amelia said, urgently. I nodded in agreement. She suddenly left, without saying goodbye. "I think, that I'll attend in my battle robes. The power that I showed places a large target on my back." I said, to everyone's approval. "Everyone will get to the meeting quick, they've all been waiting for information. I think we should go ahead and leave." Sirius said, and we all agreed and left to get ready. We entered the Wizengamot meeting chamber, thirty minutes later, and found we were the last ones there for once. We quickly went to sit with the Grey Faction, while taking notice of a delegation from the ICW. "Now, as you all may guessed by Lord Peverell's presence, he won the battle." Amelia said, and the entire room broke into applause. When it died down, she continued. "This climactic battle destroyed Surrey and ended with the destruction of Nihilus." She said to the outrage of the ICW delegation. "That is a breach of the Statute of Secrecy!" Babajide Akingbade said, angrily. "That idiotic statute died with most of muggle-kind, Supreme Mugwump." I said coldly. "There are still muggles, therefore the statute applies!" He argued. Wow! He is stupid! "Subjugated muggles in stasis, which Nihilus intended to be used a breeding stock! He destroyed the statute and there is no way to undo this damage. And I sure as hell see no reason for us to go back into hiding, when this is our world now! We deserve this world, hell muggles used to worship our kind as gods and some still do!" I said, to the approval of the Wizengamot. No one wanted to go back into hiding. "The statute stands, boy! We will allow muggle-kind to be rebuilt!" He just said the wrong thing, judging by the looks being directed his way. "Then perhaps the ICW has outlived its purpose and overstepped its bounds! I, for one, refuse to hide any longer! They lost, we won! It's over and the world is ours!" "You are under arrest, for being an obvious threat to the Statute of Secrecy!" He said. I disintegrated him a moment later, and then immobilized the delegation. That muggle loving, waste of magic, deserved to die. "He was stupid enough to threaten a Lord of six Houses! The question is, where do your countries stand? Magicals or muggles? We've been forced into hiding for centuries! We finally have an opportunity to be free and not have to hide ourselves!" I said, winning the support of at least ten delegation members. "Do you really want your children to live in fear, while hiding what they are?" "I'm certain that most countries will agree with you." The american member of the delegation said and several others nodded in agreement. "Excellent." Time Skip/Epilogue September 1st, 2008 It had been ten amazing years! Most of the world agreed that we should keep our control over the world and 'pardoned' me for my 'murder' of a Supreme Mugwump. The world praised me for avenging the mass-murder of muggle-kind and the idiots even created a world holiday in my honor. My life was great! My enemies were conquered and unable to retaliate. I used my fame to isolate goblin-kind and then had the entire race annihilated. Gringotts was replaced by a human bank, with all kinds of fail-safes against corruption, theft, and economic manipulation. My family was going strong, all my wives gave birth at least once. Daphne gave birth, twice. They all achieved the requirements for their careers and opted to start a family. My children by my concubines were all artificially aged in the time-chamber and have now began building up their bloodlines. All in all, I was pleased with my life and had done all that I set out to do, and then some. Notes Terra Contremo- Was created by Noddwyd of the DarkLordPotter fansite. Induco caelum necnon terra simul- Was created by Gullible on the DLP fansite.